Hoennshipping: Brendan x May - A Sky Full of Stars
by PokePanda03
Summary: Brendan has gone missing for a year and finally shows back up in May's life. The happy reunion is ruined when a new mysterious group rises from the darkness. Saving the world and starting a relationship aren't exactly things that go hand in hand but why not try.


Hey what's up guys, author here. This is my first ever fanfic so please, a review would be greatly appreciated. There is nothing I hate more than when people take forever to update so I'll try to make this a weekly thing. Any time a post will not be on schedule will be addressed. Oh, and thanks for actually reading my authors note and this story.

Without further ado. enjoy: Hoenshipping- A Sky Full of Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story. Duh.

Chapter 1

"Gotcha!" a happy cry was heard, as a girl by the name of May Maple got one step closer to completing her Hoenn pokedex. She was 16, and had started her quest to finish the dex 4 years ago. Catching them all was not her only goal however, as she also was a competitive Pokémon trainer, traveling the region with her trusty team and reliable partner, Blaziken.

"Breloom, the mushroom Pokémon. Breloom is a grass and fighting type. The seeds ringing Breloom's tail are made of hardened toxic spores. It is horrible to eat the seeds. Just taking a bite of this Pokémon's seed will cause your stomach to rumble." Finished the pokedex as it ran down its analysis of the Pokémon May had just caught. Putting her dex away, the bandanna wearing teen walks over to a shady tree to take a rest. As she sits down, her phone goes off.

"Who could be calling me right now? Dad's busy at the gym, and Mom is on vacation…" the thoughts of who it possibly could be run through her head as she answers the video call.

"Hey May. It's been a while." Her thoughts are cut off as she hears a familiar voice. But no, it couldn't be…could it? She slowly looks at the screen and sees someone she's missed and hasn't heard from for over a year.

"Brendan?! Is that really you?" The mix of emotions inside of her are overwhelming as she sees the face of the Hoenn League Champion, her best friend, someone she's wanted as more than a friend, but too scared to admit it.

"The one and only." Is his warm reply, a cool grin on his face. Her emotions are overwhelming her as she struggles to decide whether she's happy to see him, or pissed off that he's only calling her now, after disappearing for more than a year. She decides to go with option 2.

"You…Idiot!" Surprising herself with her sudden outburst. Brendan looks kind of shocked as well, but she can't stop herself now.

"May, are you alright? Brendan asks, face full of concern. For some reason it seems really windy where he is.

"No! I'm not alright! How could you just vanish?! Without even telling me? You worried me so much and I swear if you were here right now, I would…I would..." unable to find the right words, and having to wipe tears forming at her eyes, May looked away from the phone, not wanting to look like a total wreck in front of her best friend.

"You would what?" Said persons voice sprouts up from behind her. Slowly turning around, May sees Brendan smirking while leaning against a tree.

"I have a lot to tell you and all, but before all that I-" the champion of Hoenn is cut off by May slowly standing up.

"Ummm…May?" Brendan starts to slowly back away from the teenage girl in front of him, a dangerous aura radiating off of her. At the speed of Blaziken's mach punch, the white capped champion is tackled by his friend that he had missed so much. They both go tumbling into the grass, and down a small hill, one of them fearing for his life, the other one trying to take a life. They reach the bottom, with May on top of Brendan, pinning him down with her hands and knees. They look at each other for a minute, until Brendan's terrified expression slowly turns into a goofy grin, and a small giggle escapes May's lips. Before they know it, the two are laughing on the ground, throwing small leaves, and blades of grass at each other. As they finally settle down, May looks over at Brendan and holds her hand up.

"Hi Brendan, it's nice to see you again." Brendan smiles and high fives the hand she's offered.

"Hey May, it's been to long" is his reply. As he brushes himself off, May realizes something important.

"Brendan, how did you even find me? You looked like you were somewhere windy when you called." She asks.

"Oh, when I video called you, I saw a sign in the background that said 'Welcome to Fortree!' so I decided to fly over." Brendan replies, getting the last few bit of leaves out of his hat. Just seeing him again made May blush, causing her to look away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Am I really that ugly?" Brendan asked.

"No no it's nothing. Hey its been a while since we last battled! I want a rematch!" May quickly tried to change the subject, also curious about how much stronger he had gotten.

"Alright you're on. Let's switch it up though and use only one Pokémon." Brendan replied excitedly, he had really wanted to see how strong she had gotten. Pulling out an ultra-ball from his belt, he faced May, ready to show her what it meant to be champion.

I know, I know, it was short as heck, but hey, I had a block while writing this. To those who are wondering, yes, Brendan will explain why he went missing, all in time.

But for now,

Shows over -Panda


End file.
